


wrong door remix

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Charles still can’t quite believe this is his life now: Erik, mindbendingly gorgeous Erik, hisporn star boyfriend.





	wrong door remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284727) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> Based on [wrong door AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5284727/chapters/14159729): "Charles thinks he's interviewing an engineer for his company. Erik thinks he's interviewing for a porn shoot."

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, Charles,” Erik purrs in his ear, “you’re a natural.” This last in a low voice that sends shudders through Charles, makes goosebumps rise on his skin despite the fact that he and Erik, naked, are very hot and very sweaty. 

“Erik—I don’t—I couldn’t,” Charles babbles, grasping the sheets in desperation as Erik derails his protests with a series of firm snappings of his hips. “Gahhh,” he manages, helplessly rutting between Erik, pressed against his back and deep inside his ass, and the decidedly messed-up sheets. Erik snakes an arm around him to his front and takes firm hold of his cock, wanking him until he comes with a loud moan in an eruption that threatens to give him a cramp, as he spills over Erik’s long, crafty fingers.

“You could,” Erik counters in a grunt, biting at the curve of Charles’ shoulder, still fucking him. “Your face is so expressive. They’d love it—they’d love watching your eyes widen, watching me pull your hair, make your eyes water, your gorgeous mouth around my cock. They’d pay premiums just to watch me come on your face.” 

Charles groans, cock twitching despite everything. Even in the many months since he’d met Erik, who’d come to his office mistakenly thinking he had a porn audition with Frost Studios next door, he still can’t quite believe this is his life now: Erik, mindbendingly gorgeous Erik, his _porn star boyfriend_ fucking him in all manner of ways (against a window, outside, in Charles’ office, blindfolded, tied up, and more) and often having Charles fuck him in turn, and moreover being interesting and intelligent _and_ smitten with Charles. 

“We could do a series just of you,” Erik continues, guttural, the pace of his hips getting faster. “It would be a best seller. Every man at Frost Studios fucking Charles Xavier.”

“Not using my real name, surely,” Charles gasps, as he always does whenever Erik dirty-talks this particular fantasy and iterations thereof, because Erik always has him using his real name.

Erik ignores him. “Logan fucking you right up your perfect round ass and making you scream. Janos making you suck him off, making you deepthroat him. Azazel coming on your face.” He’s starting to breathe harder. Erik had been getting heartedly bored with and cynical about porn until he met Charles, who is seemingly his muse, as ludicrous as Charles might find the idea (not that he isn’t a catch, but honestly).

“And what about you?” Charles asks, bracing himself.

“I go last and I get to do everything to you,” Erik answers promptly, pressing a hasty, wet kiss to Charles’ neck. “Because you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours,” Charles agrees in a croak, closing his eyes. Erik growls and presses Charles into the mattress with his weight, and with some rolling fast thrusts comes deep inside his ass, making them both gasp.

“You really would be a natural,” Erik says later, as he has before. “You’ve got It.”

Erik isn’t one to make statements he knows aren’t true, but Charles waves a hand in dismissal and snorts sleepily. “Yes, I’ve got It—I’m the Clara Bow of gay porn.”

“It’s true,” Erik says, running a hand down his back. “I think I’d rather keep your gifts all to myself, but if Xavier Incorporated ever goes out of business….”

“...I’ll have a connection in the industry,” Charles finishes, stretching to give Erik a kiss that, unsurprisingly, quickly turns dirty.


End file.
